cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star....
When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star... (地上より永遠に, Koko Yori Towa ni, From Here to Eternity) is the twenty-third episode of season 2 and the forty-ninth and final canonical episode of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. It adapts from the final chapter of the Yomi arc. Although the anime adaptation of'' Conclusion: GOD'S WAR ''aired as part of the series a week later, this episode is counted as the "true ending" to the series while the GOD'S WAR episodes are considered to be a separate work only sharing the same production staff. Plot Summary Episode Recap Characters Notes * This episode was expected to air on the midnight Cartoon Network block, along with the recap "Yomi Group", but the broadcast of season 2 was cut short with "Rise of the Demon" being the last to air. It is unknown if low ratings played a part in these episodes being unaired, if the content was still considered too violent even with the censorship employed, or if Cartoon Network had in fact financially written-off the series and the rights expired before the final few could be aired (as the airing rights did wind up expiring sometime later). This episode did eventually air overseas in Australia on CN Australia's Toonami block. * The title of the episode also underwent revision in its English dub release, due to the scriptwriters sourcing from a simple English title seen on the R2 DVD covers. The original intended title is a shout-out to the corresponding manga chapter, which in turn took its name from the 1953 film "From Here to Eternity". The title used on the DVD and in the dub more directly relates to the "shooting star" at the end. Dub Censorship and Inconsistencies * The deaths of the Pu'Awak sisters were heavily trimmed in the Sony Pictures English dub and any adaptations that sourced from it, with their screaming being heard from off-screen and only the 00 cyborgs' reaction shots being shown. The scene where Helen is shot a second time (and killed) by Van Vogt was also removed. Despite these edits, when Joe flashes back to the innocent lives lost by Black Ghost, the scene of the sisters being shot is left intact. * The dub of this episode also presents some minor discontinuity with the last one, due to different script writers; while Vena cried "Albert!" at the cliffhanger of episode 47 (as she'd done in the original), Vena cries "004!" in the opening to this episode. Peter Doyle's screaming as 004 was also re-recorded, with his delivery of "VENA!" being much different. Changes from the Manga * In the manga, 004 comforts 003 by asking her if she had loved 009, and then admits that he'd always suspected that to be the case. He then goes into a speech despairing of how they have to fight every day, but then breaks out into laughter and admits that he was only quoting from his favorite novel (Exodus). This entire sequence was truncated to a silent moment of 003 crying and being held by 004. * Another moment removed for the adaptation included 006 ceremonially cremating the Pu'Awak sisters' corpses, and the team bidding the bodies farewell. Instead, the sisters' bodies are lost in the collapse of Yomi, plunging towards lava on the slabs of rock in a similar manner to Artemis' death in the "Mythos" arc. * During the battle with Skull, Joe originally winds up seeing visions of Helen, Francoise, and his mother, representing the women that meant the most to him. In the anime, these visions were changed to stock footage of the Pu'Awak sisters, Artemis, 0013, and Joe's old friends, representing the innocent lives lost due to Black Ghost. Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 2